happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Job/Gallery
Images from the episode Dream Job. Note: All images are put in order. S4E9 Dream Helmet.png|Just what Sniffles needs. Another invention made by himself. S4E9 Sniffles Wears His Helmet.png|Sniffles puts on his funny helmet... S4E9 Ready To Sleep.png|...and gets ready to go to sleep. S4E9 Sniffles Sleeping.png|The dream machine. S4E9 Sniffles In The TV.png|Sniffles' dream. S4E9 Sniffles Relaxing.png|Ah... Nothing like being in paradise. S4E9 Lumpy Comes.png|Lumpy comes, and the trouble begins! S4E9 Lumpy Looks At Something.png|Lumpy's confused. S4E9 The Remote.png|This is a remote. S4E9 Lumpy Looks At Sniffles.png|He checks if anyone's watching. S4E9 Lumpy and Sniffles.png|He watches you in your sleep. S4E9 Happy Sniffles.png|The Sniffles Channel. S4E9 Lumpy Knows What's To Do.png|Why get a job... S4E9 Lumpy Relaxing.png|...if you always slack off? S4E9 Lumpy With Remote.png|With the push of a button, chaos! S4E9 Sniffles Falls Down.png|"What the..." S4E9 Scared Sniffles.png|Falling into his first nightmare. S4E9 Before Hitting The Ground.png|Still falling. S4E9 Sniffles Fell.png|Surprising how this fall didn't kill him. S4E9 The Pain In The Head.png|"Where am I?" S4E9 Sniffles Sees Something.png|"GASP!" S4E9 Sniffles In The Desert.png|The Old West. S4E9 Arrows.png|Good thing those arrows didn't hit you, or else... S4E9 The Arrow In Sniffles' Back.png|...oops! Spoke too soon. S4E9 Two Arrows In Sniffles' Back.png|Who's firing those arrows anyway? S4E9 Sniffles About To Fall.png|He took three arrows to the back. S4E9 Sniffles Under The Water.png|Sniffles can't hold his breath underwater very long. S4E9 Sniffles Is Gonna Drown.png|He can't swim either. S4E9 The Lack Of Oxygen.png|"Help, someone, I'm drowning!" S4E9 Sniffles In The Outer Space.png|Before... S4E9 Sniffles In The Outer Space 2.png|...after. Death: Sniffles (Dream) S4E9 Lumpy Is Bored.png|"Boring..." S4E9 Sniffles The Baker.png|Sniffles is baking cookies in this dream. S4E9 Sniffles With Cookies.png|What could possibly go wrong next? S4E9 Sniffles Likes Cookies.png|"Mmm... cookies..." S4E9 Putting The Cookies In The Oven.png|Just put them in the oven. S4E9 The Channel Changes Again.png|The channel changes again at the most inconvenient time. S4E9 Sniffles Doesn't Notice Anything.png|Don't worry... be happy. S4E9 Sniffles Realized Something.png|"Wait a minute..." S4E9 Sniffles, Flippy and Disco Bear.png|"Kill this nerd, dear Fliqpy!" S4E9 Sniffles Is About To Die Again.png|How to get out of this one? S4E9 Sniffles Dies Again.png|Off with his head! Death: Sniffles (Dream) S4E9 The Head Falls Down.png|"Well done, dear Fliqpy!" S4E9 Sniffles Without His Head.png|Sniffles without his head. S4E9 Off With His Hands.png|Off with his hands! S4E9 Sniffles Without His Head and Hands.png|Sniffles without his head and hands. S4E9 The Wheel Of Fortune.png|Spin the Wheel of Fortune… or Torture, to be precise! S4E9 Sniffles Looks At The Wheel.png|Goof #4: Sniffles' pocket protector is missing. S4E9 Spin The Wheel.png|Spin the wheel. S4E9 Sniffles Looks At The Wheel Again.png|Let's see what today's prize is... S4E9 Bombs.png|Bombs?! S4E9 Sniffles Looks At The Bombs.png|Yes, a year supply of bombs. S4E9 Sniffles Has Big Problems.png|That went wrong. S4E9 The Explosion.png|Dead wrong. Death: Sniffles (Dream) S4E9 Sniffles The Soldier.png|The war's latest recruit. S4E9 New Sneaky.png|A new Sneaky. S4E9 Door.png|Release the troops! S4E9 Sniffles About To Be Crushed By The Door.png|Flippy should have been behind that door. S4E9 Sniffles Crushed By The Door.png|Missed opportunity. Death: Sniffles (Dream) S4E9 Vine Swing.png|Sniff... Sniff... Sniffles of the Jungle! Watch out for that... S4E9 Truffles' Appearance.png|...tree! Also Truffles' appearance. Death: Sniffles (Dream) S4E9 Sniffles Barbecued.png|I say the Ants may have been behind this. Death: Sniffles (Dream) S4E9 Another Sniffles' Death 1.png|Hey, Sniffles... S4E9 Another Sniffles' Death 2.png|You're dead! Death: Sniffles (Dream) S4E9 Massage.png|What horror awaits him now? S4E9 Sniffles Looks At Giggles.png|Another nice dream. S4E9 Sniffles Finally Relaxing.png|"Haaaaaaa..." S4E9 Sniffles Looks Happy.png|What could possibly go... S4E9 Oh No Poor Sniffles.png|Nevermind. (Where are the springs?) S4E9 Lumpy Bored 1.png|"Boring..." S4E9 Lumpy Bored 2.png|Lumpy continuing to screw with Sniffles' dreams. S4E9 Short Circuiting.png|If those lightning things appear when your TV short circuits, then you've screwed up hard. S4E9 The TV Shuts Down.png|The TV shuts down. S4E9 What.png|"What?" S4E9 The Remote Is Broken 1.png|The remote can no longer function. S4E9 The Remote Is Broken 2.png|"Darn remote's busted." S4E9 The Remote Is Broken 3.png|Don't need this thing anymore. S4E9 The Remote Is Broken 4.png|"Oh well, time to go back to work..." S4E9 Lumpy Is Leaving.png|"Or see if there's anything on in the next room." S4E9 The Ears Through The Helmet.png|Poor Sniffles driven catatonic. S4E9 Nurse Petunia.png|Nurse Petunia. A perfect job for a germaphobe. S4E9 Petunia and Sniffles.png|A little television should soothe his nerves. S4E9 Sniffles Looks At The TV.png|"Uh-oh! I've seen that picture before!" S4E9 Ending 1.png|Sniffles has PTSD. Flippy has a new friend. S4E9 Ending 2.png|Good luck sleeping ever again. S4E9 Ending 3.png|What'll happen next? You tell me. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries